Twenty Themes-The Bijuu
by unknownbyself
Summary: Twenty random themes about everyone's favorite group of tailed demons. One-shot.


**Hate**

Most would assume the reason Kyubi hated Naruto was because of the Yondaime or Naruto's blatant lack of respect, but that wasn't actually true. The real truth was that the powerful demon fox…was actually a girl.

Guys just didn't understand girl problems.

**Pastimes**

Contrary to popular belief, the Bijuu had hobbies other than 'causing death' and 'destroying villages'.

Shukaku liked to make sand paintings, Matatabi preferred to cook, Isobu relished competitive swimming, Son Goku spent his free time exercising and Kokuo's favorite thing was learning to draw.

Saiken liked to play a western game known as chess, Chomei enjoyed making candy, Gyuki was a musician (a good one, not like his Jinchuuriki), and Kurama liked to knit. Yes, really.

**Discovery**

It was actually Isobu who discovered Kurama's hobby. He would've told everyone, but a Bijuudama quickly made him change his mind. She gave him a comfy scarf to make up for it, though.

**Respect**

The Bijuu actually had a high amount of respect for one Senju Hashirama, since he was the first human besides the Sage of Six Paths who could make them calm down.

That didn't mean they had to like him though.

**Besides**

They preferred him to Madara, however. That man was just scary.

**Father**

The Sage of Six Paths was known as the God of Shinobi to the humans.

The Bijuu just knew him as 'Otou-san'.

**Name**

The Sage only named the first three Bijuu, since he thought the rest could name themselves.

Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, and Kurama all picked out good names for themselves. He was concerned with Son Goku's choice, however.

Since then, he was forbidden to watch any more anime.

**Ten-Tails**

When they were kids, the Sage warned them never to merge themselves together unless they wanted to be grounded. The first time they disobeyed, the Elemental Nations were almost destroyed.

Two years was a long time to be grounded.

**Eyes**

Thankfully Matatabi convinced him to lower the punishment with the dreaded 'Chibi Eyes no Jutsu'.

This was the birth of the forbidden 'Puppy Eyes no Jutsu'. It also marked the first time that anyone had fallen prey to it.

**Craft**

Shukaku, Kokuo and Kurama once decided it would be a good idea to sell their art at an arts show. Carrying everything they hoped would sell, they made their way over to the convention.

Somebody forgot to tell them to do that in human form, and the end result was everybody fleeing in terror.

They enjoyed the looks of sheer fright on the convention goers' faces though.

**Human**

The Bijuu can assume human form when they don't want to be discovered. No one's ever seen Kurama's though. No one except she and their father knew, as well as some unlucky civilians.

The local hot spring was 100% pervert-free after a certain incident.

**Slow**

Despite being a turtle, Isobu was actually one of the most energetic of the bunch. He loved to swim long-distance and for sport.

Saiken was the complete opposite, though. He was always slacking off and playing chess, which irked the energetic turtle to no end. Who knew slugs were so lazy?

**Sweet**

Everyone liked Chomei's candy, even Matatabi, who hated sweets. The beetle much preferred Western sweets over the local ones, so the house was always stocked with lollipops and other such treats.

Don't eat all the Turkish delight, though. Gyuki made that mistake and Chomei subsequently pummeled him in an impressive display of martial arts.

He's now afraid to even be near it.

**Game**

Saiken and the Sage often played chess with each other. Their matches often resulted in stalemates due to their equal intelligence. One day, they invited the others to play with them.

Matatabi was too impatient and wound up losing, Isobu took too long to decide a move, Son Goku had no interest, and Kokuo lost his temper far too easily.

The elder Bijuu weren't much better. Chomei cried whenever she lost a piece and Gyuki was never invited again because he focused more on his music than the game. Kurama's gameplay, while talented, was too aggressive and predictable.

The only one who put up a good game was, surprisingly, Shukaku. The tanuki was crazy as hell but a strong player, very strong.

Since then, the Sage and Saiken had to play her two-on-one after she brutally destroyed them. For her part, she'd never had such fun.

**Child**

Of the nine, Shukaku was the one who acted the most like a little kid, because I mean, she's only got one tail. That means she's the youngest, right? At least she thought so.

No one had the heart to tell her Kokuo was actually the youngest. The raccoon was much cuter than him, anyway.

**Chase**

Growing up, their favorite game was ninja tag. They kept playing this even after they'd grown up. The others swore that Matatabi always cheated somehow, since she always won.

She smiled and denied everything, paws crossed behind her back.

**Tails**

Kurama was always saying that the number of tails determined their amount of power. And Shukaku always called her a bonehead, saying it meant nothing.

To this day, Naruto and Gaara wonder exactly how those two got along despite their squabbling.

**Dragon**

Sometimes, Isobu was tired of being a turtle. He asked his father why he couldn't be something cooler, like maybe a dragon or something.

The Sage's only response was to chuckle heartily and tell him that was just the way things were. That never stopped the turtle from trying to fly and breathe fire, though.

**Repeat**

They tried to merge again when they were adolescents. Maybe this time they could actually keep themselves under control. They couldn't.

This time they were forced to clean up their mess. All of it. Without any powers.

Kurama still hates soap.

**Bonds**

After their Jinchuriki finally died, Gyuki and Kurama once again joined their brothers and sisters in the demon realm. No matter what happened, they were family, and family stuck together.

Even if they were composed of nine extremely powerful beasts that would occasionally try to murder each other.

Copilli: That's a wrap, folks. Till next time. Bye! *waves and rockets into space*


End file.
